Heart of Gold (S17-21 Version)
Heart of Gold is the fifth episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Two suspicious figures lay a map onto a desk to confirm the location of King Godred's crown, laughing with certainty that it will soon be theirs. At Ulfstead Castle, Toby has been asked by the Earl to work for him while Stephen is at the Steamworks. However, he is insulted by Diesel and two passengers who believe he looks too old-fashioned and belongs in a museum. Millie advises Toby to ignore them, but they continue to insult and ridicule him during their tour of the castle grounds. Meanwhile, while onboard Toby's train, the two suspicious people from earlier notice a disused pump trolley laying off to the side of the tracks. That evening, Millie and Glynn advise Toby to forget about the passengers and get some sleep. He is awoken by the sound of breaking glass and sees that King Godred's crown has been stolen by the two thieves, who are escaping on the pump trolley. Toby pursues the two thieves, but they set the points against him and escape. They believe they have lost Toby until they accidentally turn on one of the animatronic dinosaurs in the Dinosaur Park. This alerts Toby to their presence and he is able to catch the thieves, who are then restrained by his driver and fireman while the Earl takes back the crown. The next morning, the two snobby passengers have changed their stance on Toby, and they apologize to him for misjudging him when pointedly mocked by Millie. They and the Earl praise Toby as a hero for stopping the thieves, even defending him from Diesel when he teases him. Characters * Toby * Stephen * Glynn * Diesel * Millie * Henrietta * Sir Robert Norramby * The Crown Thieves * King Godred (mentioned) Locations * Ulfstead Castle * The Dinosaur Park * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Voice Cast UK and AUS * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, a Passenger and a Thief * Bob Golding as Stephen * Keith Wickham as Glynn and a Passenger * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Miranda Raison as Millie and a Passenger * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Ian McCue as a Thief US and CAN * William Hope as Toby * Bob Golding as Stephen * Keith Wickham as Glynn and a Passenger * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Miranda Raison as Millie and a Passenger * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Rob Rackstraw as a Passenger and a Thief * Ian McCue as a Thief Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to the Neil Young song of the same name. According to Michael White, the original working title for this episode was Oldies but Goldies, which also was a reference to lyrics from the Model series song, Toby. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the twenty-third series. * This is one of the rare episodes where Toby appears without Henrietta. * This is the first time since becoming narrator where Thomas does not appear in the episode itself. * This marks Glynn and Sir Robert's only appearances in the twenty-third series. * This episode marks the only time Stephen was referred by the name in the twenty-third series. * The workman's line "Oh, sorry" is reused from Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Samson and the Fireworks. * In the fantasy sequence, Toby appears in his Railway Series livery (minus the blue sideplates). In Other Languages